koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhurong
Zhu Rong is the wife of the Nanman King, Meng Huo. Present in the series since her introduction, she was one of the characters cut in Dynasty Warriors 6. Said to be the daughter of the God of Fire, the pair are the comical embodiment of the saying, "behind every great man lies an even greater woman." She is the only female character who actually fought in the novel, defeating two Shu generals in the battle. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 28 years old and her height is 173 cm (5'8"). She is two centimeters taller (5'9") in Kessen II. Role in Games :"Really? But do you get as hot as I am?" ::''-Zhu Rong to Lu Xun'' Dynasty Warriors Zhu Rong is mainly seen as her husband's fierce supporter against the northern invaders of their homeland. In most scenarios, she often decides to attack after her husband has been beaten a few times. Unlike Meng Huo, she will appear only once at Nan Zhong. She leads her own special group of guards called "Amazoness" into the field. While Meng Huo calls her various pet names in English, she is considered the "mother" of her tribe in the Asian script. In her Musou Mode in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, Zhu Rong and her husband fight and prevail other pairings during their conquests. Liu Bei invades Nan Zhong with Sun Shang Xiang and the Nanman tribe use the chance to wipe out Shu. Sun Shang Xiang escapes to her native Wu, and the Nanman people decide to travel the boarders outside of their home for the first time. While sailing the seas, the Nanman mates defeat Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu, as well as Zhen Ji and Cao Pi. Exploring Luo Yang, they engage the land's protector, Dong Zhuo, and Diao Chan. Dong Zhuo is killed, while Diao Chan and Lu Bu are forced to flee. Having demolished Cao Cao's and Dong Zhuo's armies, the Nanman unwittingly become the undisputed rulers of Northern China. Homesick, they decide to head home yet they attack the Wu Territory on Zhu Rong's request. Wu, ruled by Sun Ce and Da Qiao, attack at You Ting. Zhu Rong wins over Sun Shang Xiang, hurting the latter's pride. Wu stage a rematch at He Fei, planning to ambush Meng Huo and surround him. The ambush ultimately fails however, and the three aforementioned Wu officers are killed. The Nanman army seek refuge at He Fei Castle, but the rest is short lived. The three surviving women (Zhen Ji, Diao Chan, and Xiao Qiao) and their husbands join forces with Lu Bu to surround their position. After they defeat their counterparts, Zhu Rong and Meng Huo declare themselves to be the strongest couple in the land. Upon Lu Bu's defeat, they finally return home. Her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends describes an event during Shu's invasion into Nan Zhong. Her husband is captured and held prisoner within the Zhuge Liang's camp. Determined to save her husband, Zhu Rong infiltrates the enemy camp alone and tries to do so without being seen by the enemy. When she first arrives, Wang Ping spots her and tries to send a messenger to warn his allies. Zhu Rong puts a stop to his report and continues her plan of stealth. She does so by avoiding the patrol officers, heading straight for the Prime Minister and forcing Zhuge Liang to stop her rescue effort. After the strategist falls, Zhu Rong finds her husband miserably bond in rope. Although she chides his clumsiness for being captured, she is happy to see him alive. Dynasty Warriors 5 has Zhu Rong continue supporting her husband, and her story mirrors his with a few minor differences. As opposed to trying to press for a campaign against the north, she is happy to share a leisurely elephant ride with her love in her ending. Their Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion takes place after Shu's destruction. As the Nanman were allies with the fallen kingdom, they swear to resist Sima Yi's invasion in their departed friend's honor. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Zhu Rong asks for Zhao Yun's help in rescuing her people from the Orochi forces led by Sima Yi. She remains to guard the main camp once the rescued officers return to the battle, and orders the march of armored troops when Sima Yi unleashes a troop of archers. She later appears in two of Shu's Gaiden stages. She first appears to join Magoichi's army in a plan to trap Masamune and recruit him. She later appears alongside her husband in aiding Musashi and his swordsman troop in an attack on Mitsunari. In Warriors Orochi 2, Zhu Rong and Meng Huo are attacked by the forces of Cao Pi at Nan Zhong. Wu comes to their aid and together they resist the Wei forces. After the battle, the Nanman are offered a position in the ranks of Wu and Zhu Rong immediately accepts the invitation. Kessen Zhu Rong continues to be Meng Huo's wife in Kessen II. Like her husband, she leads a unique elephant army. Unlike her Dynasty Warriors counterpart, the couple act as the slap-stick duo in the game. She is the brains in the marriage and is continuously disappointed by her bumbling husband's antics, whom she punishes by hitting or scolding him. She leads a resistance against Liu Bei at Nanman but is eventually defeated by Shu's forces. When they are brought before him, Zhu Rong marvels Liu Bei's "manly" presence and asks to join Shu. She serves as a secondary general for Zhuge Liang or Pang Tong. Character Information Personality Zhu Rong is depicted as an aggressive and beautiful woman who often coerces her husband into action against rival kingdoms. As she finds Meng Huo's laid-back and contented nature a hindrance to the Nanman people, she sees it as her duty to inspire passion and ambition in her him. While she may seem to bully him, she loves her husband deeply and would never see him come to harm. Due to Meng Huo's adoration for his wife, and his desire not to upset her ferocious temperament, he will usually wind up doing as she asks with the results often proving positive for the Nanman people. Voice Actors * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (English) * Jessica Gee - Warriors Orochi series (English) * O Gilgyeong - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Chizu Yonemoto - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hanako Miyagawa - Kessen II (Japanese) * Minami Takayama - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"I don't know what my husband is up to, but he is making us look bad. Maybe it is time for a woman's touch. Men! What are they good for? Oh yeah... Now I know what they are meant for." *"Ah, shaddup will ya? What did I tell ya? "Don't go off fighting", right? But no! Jerk! You gotta get caught." ::~~Zhu Rong chewing out her husband; Kessen II Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * ( , , ): Zhu Rong holds herself steady on the ground, and brings her legs in a left-to-right motion. * , : Throws boomerang up in the air. * , , ( , , ): Throws her boomerang forward, ended with a last fierce throw with a spin. * , , , ( ): Throws weapon around herself three times. * , , , , : Zhu Rong sends a whirlwind in front of herself. * , , , , , : Hops back and sends a big whirlwind in front of herself. * : Repeatedly and quickly throws knives around spreading 180 degrees, ended with one last throw that extends to 360 degrees. * , : Jump, spins with an extended arm. * , : Zhu Rong jumps, then performs a flip and throws a line of fireballs. Horse Moveset * : Zhu Rong throws her boomerang in front of her horse while it spins around it. * , , , , , : Three swipes to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style Zhu Rong fights with a three-pointed boomerang, using a combination of slashing and throwing attacks. She is a slow mover and slow attacker, with average attack power and high defense. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Inferno *Base Attack: 44 *Stage: Battle of Xu Chang *Requirements: The siege ramp must survive. Defeat Cao Zhong, Cao Hong, Man Chong, and Xiahou Dun. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Fire Goddess *Base Attack: 47 *Attributes: Level 11 Tiger Amulet, Level 20 Huang's Bow, Level 15 Cavalry Armor, Level 17 Elixir :Stage: Rescue of Meng Huo :Restrictions: No bodyguards, no items :Requirements: Get to Zhuge Liang without any soldiers noticing. :Strategy: #Defeat Wang Ping right away. # Kill the messengers that Wang Ping sends out. Defeat Wang Ping # Go into the Shu base without letting the four patrol guards see you. If anyone sees you, you've messed up. # When you reach the gate next to Zhuge Liang, level 11 message appears. # There may be a 3-minute time limit, but that's plenty. # Defeat Zhuge Liang to end the stage. You'd want to lure Guan Xing and Guan Suo away and kill them separately before fighting Zhuge Liang, though. Note: One C6 from Zhuge Liang and you'll from full HP to red. Fortunately, there are two soldiers who will drop "ointments" (full HP/musou recovery). Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Inferno *Stage: Battle of Nan Zhong (Nanman forces) *Location: Near the bridge the player was supposed to destroy. *Requirements: Defeat Jiang Qin and Gan Ning without having destroyed the bridge first. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Lady Zhurong only appears in chapter 90 in the novel after Meng Huo's fifth defeat and the death of King Duosi. She was the daughter of the Zhurong family from Southern Mang and was a master of throwing swords. She wielded at least five of them, as well as an eighteen foot signal staff. She rode a reddish, curly haired horse into battle. When Meng Huo finished mourning his lost comrade, Lady Zhurong belittled her husband's low morale and volunteered to be the next to face Shu. He gave her permission to leave and she rode on horseback, leading fifty thousand to drive away Shu. She dueled with Zhang Ni and her troops surrounded Ma Zheng. Both generals were captured and were brought before Meng Huo. While his tribesmen wanted to put their prisoners to death, Meng Huo remembered the generosity he was given from his previous defeats and spared them. The Mang tribe decided to celebrate their victory and Lady Zhurong was happy with wine. To recover from the loss, Zhuge Liang gave special orders to Ma Dai, Zhao Yun and Wei Yan. Lady Zhurong rode to their challenge, dueling Zhao Yun and Wei Yan. Both generals feigned a retreat after their declarations for a duel, but she did not take the bait to pursue. During Wei Yan's second repetition of the same process, he ordered his troops to fire arrows from afar. This proved too much for the lady, and she chased Wei Yan. As she and her men headed towards a narrow valley, Ma Dai unleashed his rope trap and her horse tripped over the twine. The three generals captured her and returned to Zhuge Liang. Within the Shu main camp, they removed her bonds and treated her kindly. Zhuge Liang sent a message to Meng Huo, offering an exchange with his wife for the two Shu generals. The Prime Minister personally handed Meng Huo's wife back while the Shu generals were returned. Meng Huo scolded her for not seeing through the trick but was happy to see her return to him in one piece. Lady Zhurong was later captured with the rest of Meng Huo's family by Ma Dai. She was treated kindly as a prisoner, given food and other refreshments before her husband joined her. Her husband formerly surrendered soon afterwards. Gallery Image:Zhurong-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Zhurong-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Zhurong-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render File:Zhurong-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Image:Zhurong-kessenII.jpg|Zhu Rong (right) in Kessen II. Trivia * The Japanese voice actors for the couple in Kessen II are actually a real-life comedy duo. They are also a married pair whom combine their stage names when they work together (Miyagawa Daisuke and Hanako). Category:Other characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters